Going for Love
by willawalla
Summary: Zack plays with Cody's emotions, making the younger sibling want him more. They eventually express their feelings openly CAUTION: YAOI INCEST GAY
1. Chapter 1

1

**- )))) (((( **-

_How beautiful he looks, his hair flying in the wind, his eyes piercing some innocent soul, and his red lips moving so lovingly while he sings silently to the song he's listening to. _

Zack was aware of his twin looking at him, it was making him slowly blush. He closed his eyes and felt his hair being pulled by the wind. They were on their way home, riding the bus with every window down. Zack was listening to a song he usually wouldn't like: No Sugar Tonight, by The Guess Who. But this was a pleasing song. He sought relaxation during the ride home and this piece of music brought his mind away from reality. Or was that Cody staring at him. They both contributed, he concluded.

Zack opened his eyes and sadistically looked at his brother, just for an instant. His seduction worked, as he saw Cody almost drool. An eyelash landed in Zack's eye, he rubbed his eyelid until it was standing up once more. Cody has never told his brother about how he felt for him, but it was easy for the older twin to tell. He actually had feelings for Cody, but would never release it to the world. His love for his brother would be revealed in the comfort of their room.

Zack licked his lips seductively again, and Cody was forced to look away from the sight to keep from doing anything he'd regret. Zack enjoyed toying with his brother, especially in public where he could do nothing except painfully try to look away, again, to prevent from doing anything he'd regret. The song ended at perfect timing; the red light switched to green and the bus pulled up to the Tipton Hotel.

Zack and Cody were the only ones to get off at this stop, and they took pride in it. They were walking through the doors and Cody exclaimed, louder than needed, "Zack! Your backpack!"

"Don't worry; I don't need it. I asked Ms. Kim if I could leave it on the bus every now and then."

"Zack, what about the project due tomorrow?"

Zack turned and set his hands upon Cody's shoulders with a gentle grasp. "Cody, I feel that," he paused for dramatic effect, looking into his brother's eyes and looking as sweet as could be, "you will be able to accomplish that task without me." Zack said it out just as he thought, instead of sugar coating it, to see Cody's expression and response.

"Alright," Cody said in a hurry, barely making the word audible. He was blushing so badly, Zack still held on, looking into his eyes lovingly, waiting for the wonderful moment to end. Cody was scared of what onlookers would think, so finally tore away gently and walked across the lobby to the elevator. Zack smiled, seeing how about ten people where trying to conceal their stare at the situation.

He walked towards the elevator and stepped in with his brother. His fun wasn't over yet; he could tell since no one entered the elevator with them. The door closed and Cody was still blushing, so Zack made his move. He turned around and said, "I sat in ketchup at lunch today. Do you think the stain will come out?" he asked innocently, showing Cody a dark stain on his butt. Zack was bending over, watching his brother from between his legs.

Cody was so scared and his face was so hot. He looked, stared at the plump, round ass facing in his direction. He resisted making eye contact and just stared, Zack let the moment live for at least thirty seconds until the elevator beeped. He quickly pressed another button for the top floor, then another for the bottom, and then the top floor once more.

Cody began smirking and Zack, who was now standing up, leaned closer to his brother, looking into those eyes. Cody leaned forward too, with his lips prepared for contact. Zack placed his finger on his brothers lips, and smiled. He brought his brother into a hug. A suggestive hug, saying: do what you wish. Cody's hands traveled across Zack's head, down his neck following his spine to his ass. Cody rubbed across it with both hands and pulled up on it once, gently.

Zack could feel his twin's erect member against his own, that became stiff a moment ago. He was enjoying this. Cody brought his arms up around his brother's abdomen and squeezed the two together, Zack assisting by doing the same maneuver.

Their time ended, unexpectedly when the elevator stopped at the top floor. The pool was right in front of them, and it gave Zack an idea. He walked over to the concession stand and asked the girl if it's been reserved tonight. He looked back and Cody had already closed the elevator door and was descending the floors.

"No, looks like no one reserved if for tonight." the lady said after finding the clipboard.

"Alright, I'd like to make a reservation for tonight, starting when the pool closes at seven."

"Yes sir, fill out the form and you'll be finished."

It was a great idea, he thought. Reserving the pool during night when no one was there should be romantic. While filling out the form, he wrote something extra in the "Special Specifications" spot; he wanted there to be fifty candles burning around the perimeter of the pool. It would be so romantic.

Zack exited the elevator and smiled at the lady just entering it. He walked through the halls to the door to their suite. He opened the door and entered, finding Carey not to be home.

He walked casually and quietly to the bedroom door, hearing a repeated slapping sound from within, getting faster and faster. He smiled, and quietly walked to the sofa, where he sat until the sound was accompanied by a few moans, and ended. Cody walked out casually as though nothing had happened. He grabbed a bag of Doritos and sat next to his brother, who was smiling.

"Have fun?" Zack inquired.

"Not as much as I would've had with you." Cody said gently, placing his hand upon Zack's.

"When is mom getting home, Cody?"

"Not until midnight, at least. She had to go shopping, then she is scheduled for a date, and last but not least, her show is tonight as well."

Zack was smirking, ever so happily. He pulled his hand out from under Cody's and set it upon Cody's right cheek, where he gently rubbed against the soft, tanned skin. He pulled away and said, "I have a surprise for us tonight. But it's not what you are thinking right now." he could see Cody's smile fade a little, and finished: "It's even better."

**A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed the story. Please review, but if you're going to comment and say it's gross, that's your opinion and I expect it. I expect all opinions to be made so I can read them, but that's too bad for me. This will probably go on for one or two more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

1**- )))) (((( **-

The rest of the daylight hours passed slowly. Maddie came up by the request of Carey and made dinner for the boys. It was almost 6:50, and Zack could barely wait.

"Cody?" he whispered to his brother getting his attention, while Maddie was cleaning dishes, "At seven o'clock." and he winked to finish the thought.

"Hey guys?" Maddie called from the sink, "You haven't talked a lot today. Is something the matter?"

"Not really," Zack said, "Cody and I have to get through something together and things will be back to normal."

"Oh, and you are waiting for me to leave?"

"No, not at all, Maddie. We have to wait until it's seven anyway."

"Alright. I'll be gone before then. I might not though, seeing how many dishes I have to wash." Maddie sighed, sadly.

"We'll help," the twins said in unison. Maddie smiled, that way she would not have to do anything, just supervise. Her hands still hurt from this morning, when she was busy counting the money. The twins came over and took everything into their own control. Maddie watched and saw how well-rehearsed they were in cleaning dishes.

Maddie walked across the room and got her purse, "Alright then" she started, "You two seem to have everything under control, I'll go ahead and go home. I have to finish reading my book anyway. Se you two tomorrow."

There was no answer, she looked at the two and noticed Cody was blushing, staring at Zack, and Zack was rubbing Cody's hand underwater. That's when Maddie remembered the scene from earlier today in the lobby. She was about to say something, but decided to leave seeing how they were leaning pretty close to one another. Quietly she opened the door and slipped outside, closing it behind herself.

Zack looked up at his twin and smiled back at him. Cody came even closer and kissed Zack on his bottom lip, slightly sucking it. He let go a second after and finished the dishes with his brother.

"Cody?"

"Yeah?"

"I haven't been alone yet, and I need to check on something in our room so I'll be gone for a few minutes in our room." He wasn't making eye contact as Cody was smiling towards him.

"Go ahead, have fun." Cody said, blushing once more, "and if you want to use lube, you can find some in the brown box under my bed."

Zack looked up and smiled, Cody continued, "I've never seen any of your own while cleaning our room all those times. It works better with it."

Zack dried his hands and walked into his bedroom, leaving the door open just a crack for his brother, should he snoop. Which he was welcome to do. He walked over and bent down next to Cody's bed, he found a brown box and there was indeed, lube inside it. There were also gloves, probably for quick escapes so he wouldn't be left with his slimy hands. But also in the box, was a thing Zack had seen only once. It was a video cassette from a long time ago.

Zack was unconscious, and Cody knew he had to get help but couldn't resist. He got the recorder out and recorded something he wanted to keep forever. He set it up and slowly undressed his brother, being extra gentle and caring.

Zack remembered seeing it playing once when he barged into their bedroom, Cody was shocked and tried to turn off the TV quickly, but Zack had seen enough. He never spoke of it though.

He smiled at the thought of Cody, his little brother, getting pleasure from watching this tape, with his nude body on it. He grabbed the lube and lunged for the bed. He laid in a position where he could not see the door. He began.

Cody crept across the suite after finishing the dishes as quickly as he could. He spied through the crack in the bedroom door and watched his brother. Zack stroked his cock, up and down, ever so slowly. His left hand rubbing up his abs across his chest and back down over and over. As the movements quickened, Zack tensed his body into the air and back down in pleasure, his expression changed from happy to in pain, to overly-happy, to pain. Slight moans escaped and finally, a string of cum flew into the air and landed from his abs to his left nipple. A few extra splatters on his face as well, and the rest covered his hand.

Cody found his own hand in his pants, he took it out and hurried to the sofa. He sat there and opened a magazine, beginning to look at the pages with thoughts and pictures of Zack looming in his head.

Zack cleaned his face and got up licking the thick liquid from his hand. He pulled his boxers and pants on, as well as his shirt and replaced the lube in the box, and slid the box under the bed. He rubbed his hands dry on some dirty clothes and went under his bed, finding an old Sketchers shoe box. He opened it, made sure everything was present, and closed it. He glanced at the alarm clock and picked up the box.

He walked out to his brother, with the box, and held a hand up meaning for him to stand and come. Cody stood, nervous.

"It's time." Zack said, smiling and even blushing a little.

**- )))) (((( **-

Zack led Cody to the elevator and they stepped inside. The button for the top floor was pressed, and Cody was catching on. The elevator took a few seconds to get to the destination. Once it did, zack walked out first over to the lady.

"We're here." he said.

"Alright, just sign here when you leave and leave the clipboard here."

Zack smiled and agreed. He led Cody around the privacy screen and Cody was in awe, looking at the candles surrounding the pool.

Zack was blushing and looked at his twin. A tear ran down Cody's cheek, making Zack want him so much more. He set the box down and walked over to Cody and kissed him for an instant. He lifted his younger brother's shirt off, slowly and threw it to the side. He bent down and continued to slowly pull down Cody's jeans. Cody stepped out of them, and lifted his brother's shirt off the same way. He also continued to the pants, but he pulled the boxers down as well. Zack was blushing as he stepped out of his jeans and boxers.

He was already hard, as was Cody, fo his sprang out through the slit in his boxers. Zack knelt down to pull them all the way down. Over to the pool, they walked casually, hand in hand, and they slid into the water silently, together.

**A/N: I haven't decided whether or not I should put in the part where they make love. I should, but...**

**Everyone should tell me if I should in their review, and I will do as they say. This story will not be updated in a few days, to collect votes, so I will be updating my other fics. Hope everyone has enjoyed chapter 2!**


	3. Chapter 3

1**A/N: Okay peoples: I've gotten enough confirmations that I should post the part where they have sex. If you picked no, too bad; live with it. So, here is chapter three. And for those who need to know, this chapter is dirty.**

**- )))) (((( **-

Zack felt free and untamed in the cool, crisp water. He lifted his head back up, and pulled the hair from his forehead to behind his ears, water flooding down his face from the rest of his hair. He wasn't expecting what came next, he felt the water move and splash and instantly his brother was sucking his mouth, raging war with his tongue.

Zack fought back, and sucked harder onto Cody's mouth. He was scared however to push their bodies together but Cody was not hesitant at all. Zack felt his butt cheeks grabbed and lifted, and his body pulled forth into his brother's embrace. Their wet and warm bodies pulled together with the force of both pulling as hard as they can, their lips still locked together.

The feeling was beyond anything Zack had ever dreamt it to be; his body being pushed so forcefully into his brother's slimy, wet, slippery, and over-heated body. He felt Cody's hard dick being pushed against his own. Zack continued the kiss for a few seconds, and finally had to pull away for air. His breath's were hard, his face red. His brother was breathing hard as well, smiling so decadently. He continued to massage Zack's butt, and slid one hand up his back and across his shoulders. Zack was in heaven, he never thought his shy brother would be so straight forward.

Zack shifted his body around and under water, as he pulled back up he felt Cody's arm wrap around his chest. He slowly caressed the bosoms Zack had from being a little overweight, his soft slippery chest and stomach felt so goos. He had always wanted to explore Zack's body with his hands. His body being wet made it all the more enjoyable. He pressed his cock into Zack's crack, but Zack wasn't ready.

Zack pulled away and first kissed Cody gently on the lips and lifted his brother's body onto the edge of the pool, where he sat out of water with his red cock sticking straight into the air. Zack stared at it and moved forward. He ran his tongue up the length of it and pulled the knob into his mouth, around his lips. He sucked gingerly for a few seconds and pulled back so Cody could get comfortable.

Cody shifted his body onto so he was lying down parallel to the edge, with one leg hanging off the side into the pool. Zack ran his hand up his brother's thigh to his large, yet hairless balls. He massaged them gently as he began to lick the shaft slowly. Cody was moaning slightly, and quietly. Zack pulled the whole thing into his mouth and heard his brother's reaction to the immense pleasure. He ran his tongue around it, and sucked as hard as he could, and bobbled his head up and down rubbing pressing his lips as hard as he could to the prize. Cody was moaning, and rubbing his torso up and down in sheer pleasure. He was about to come and tensed his body; arched his back, and squeezed his toes together tightly. Zack felt the change in position and opened his eyes as hot, thick cum shot into his mouth and down his throat. Zack kept sucking, harder and harder; his tongue feasting upon the tip of the hot cock, hoping the streaming would never end. Cody finally ended his screeches of pleasure and laid back down feeling more exhausted and good than ever before. Zack lifted his head and swallowed what was left of the hot liquid in his mouth.

Cody knew he'd love to lay there for the moment, while his brother was slowly stroking his hot, and slowly limping cock. He sat up, however, and smiled at his brother. He could never thank him enough for the moment. He slipped quietly into the water and pulled back up. Zack pulled his arms around Cody and lifted him, propping Cody's hiops upon his own. Cody knew what lay ahead.

Zack then lifted his brother a few inches off of his body, until his cock rubbed into a small hole right. He pressed his hips forward until the tip of his cock entered and pulled Cody back down. Cody just remembered the lube but noticed the cock slid gracefully into his hole. He winced in pain. Zack knew what to do, " It only hurts the first few times. Now it's all the way in and I'll pause for a few seconds so it'll expand. Don't worry." Cody smiled and knelt down for a kiss. He never knew his brother was able to hold him for this long, but they were in water.

Slowly, Zack lifted Cody and dropped him back down. He moaned with the intense pleasure of his cock moving inside of the hot canal it had entered. He lifted Cody faster and faster, his breathing getting faster and harder. He started pushing Cody down, instead of letting gravity work his brother down. He moaned louder, breathed harder and felt like he was about to burst as he shot his load into his brother. He felt better than ever before. He felt so great pushing Cody harder and harder down onto him, as he felt his cum still shooting. Cody felt the hot liquid: it felt so good inside of his little hole. He knew Zack was enjoying it too.

Finally Zack stopped pulling his brother down and moved him up and down slowly a few times until pulling his jewel out of Cody's boyhole. Cody couldn't hold himself up when his feet touched bottom, so he fell onto his brother who fell onto the edge. Zack wrapped his arms around Cody for the longest time. He loved the feeling, but it had to end. He slowly stood Cody up and climbed out of the pool. Cody felt bad, but knew it was best. He got out too and saw Zack put everything back into the box. He pulled two robes off the privacy screen and handed onw to Cody along with a towel. Cody dried off as Zack slid on his robe. Cody slid his on and picked up their clothes. They walked silently to the elevator entrance.

Once they reached their suite, they noticed Carey had not come home yet. It was almost nine, so they decided to have some more fun before the night was over.


	4. Chapter 4

1**- )))) (((( **

"So Zack," Cody began, as his brother was walking out of their bedroom, not holding the box anymore, "What was in that box and what did you use out of it?"

"I used almost everything that is in that box. And what was in it? You'd have to open it to find out."

Cody was curious so he walked over into their bedroom and searched it in less than a minute. It was nowhere to be found/ he walked through the doorway, and Zack was sitting at the sofa holding the Sketcher's box on his lap. He walked over to Zack, and stood in front of him for a few seconds.

"You have to do a few things before you know what is inside here. And you had better do them in less than three hours."

"I'll do 3 of my choices out of 5 options you give me, or else I'll never know what was in that box. I'll never be able to use any of it. It must be pretty nice since you had probably planned making me want to know what's in there. So take it or leave it."

"Well, I will let you choose 2 out of three options I give you."

"Deal." Cody didn't even realize the chances were that Zack was going to choose something awful.

"Alright, number one is for you to get inside of the bath tub naked while I watch. Number two is for you to jack off until you come four times at least. And number three is for you to lick my asshole."

Cody wanted to know, first of all, what was inside of the bath tub. It seemed like the easiest choice, but he'd have to inspect it first. " Am I allowed to see exactly what is in the bath tub?"

"Cody, no you can't. Choose, or I'll choose something else for you to do."

"Well, I don't want to do number one, it seems impossible to come four times in such a short amount of time just by beating, and your asshole is disgusting. So you can choose the new thing and I can say yes, or I'll have to live not knowing what's inside the box."

Zack though for a second. "Alright then...I want you to do something really simple. Very simple indeed." he stopped, still unsure of what he wanted.

"Zack?"

"I want you to love me forever, as brothers and even more; as lovers. I don't ever want you to leave me." Zack had chosen well. It was romantic, he thought, and knowing his brother would never leave was all he would ever need.

"Zack, I already love you. And I've promised myself to never leave you, ever." Cody looked at Zack, as a smile grew across his face. Cody sat down next to his twin and laid his head on Zack's shoulder.

Zack hugged his brother's body into his own, and lifted Cody into his lap. Cody readjusted his head onto Zack's shoulder and Zack started rubbing Cody's back. Cody fell asleep after a few minutes of this. Zack was glad he had forgotten about the box, but he will remember sometime. Cody felt so warm, he was so skinny too.

Presently the doorknob was twisted and discovered locked. As Carey searched through her purse for her keys. Inside the suite Zack gingerly laid Cody onto the couch, where he continued to sleep. He got up and started to walk towards the door, after kicking the box under the couch. Carey opened the door just as Zack reached for the knob.

"Hi sweetie," she said, "I see you're in your in your pajamas already. Getting ready for bed? I was just coming before my show started to kiss you good-night."

"Yeah, mom. Cody fell asleep on the couch already." he turned his head to his brother on the couch, and noticed a lump popping from Cody's groin area.

"He must be having a good dream." Carey said sweetly. "See yo it he gets into the bed and gets to sleep. And you too." she bent down and kissed Zack on the cheek. "I'll check on you two when I get back tonight and will see you tomorrow."

"Alright mommy, night-night." Carey nodded and walked out, Zack closing and locking the door behind her. He walked back over to Cody, looking at his bulge, and the smile on his beautiful face. Zack bent down and retrieved the box and returned it to it's home below his bed.

Upon returning to his brother, he noticed Cody was waking up a little. "Hey, Codes. Mom said goodnight, and she saw a bulge coming from your pants too." Cody looked back up at Zack with the oddest expression ever. "Don't worry, she just said you must've been having a good dream. I'm going to bed now and you should too."

"Do you want to do anything else tonight? I'm a little tired but that doesn't matter if you wanna..."

"I'm sleepy anyway. Let's go to bed."

They walked into their bedroom, leaving a light on for their mother. They laid in bed for less then ten minutes before falling into a deep sleep, dreaming of how good they felt, letting the other know about how they felt honestly.


	5. Chapter 5

1Zack awoke at his usual time, he confirmed that by glancing at the alarm clock. He also glanced over to his twin but saw Cody was not there. He shrugged in his mind; he was too tired to move. He rolled over to his left side and closed his eyes again, starting to conjure thoughts hoping it would lead to a pleasant dream and short nap.

Outside of the room however, there was too much noise. Zack was unable to concentrate his thoughts on his daydreams. He rolled back around onto his back and decided to lay there until, until...

Until he was asleep.

Cody opened the door quietly, and peeked in seeing Zack still asleep. He shrugged off the thought of waking him for breakfast, and instead walked over to Zack's bed. He looked down for a few seconds, and sat down onto his knees. He laid his head and arms upon the bad and began speaking.

"I had a lot of fun last night. Everything I've ever felt was expressed, and it felt sooo good. I really thank you for being brave enough to bring this upon our relationship. I only hope we can conceal our secret." he paused to think, noting again how beautiful his brother was. "I love you." he concluded his one-sided conversation with a kiss on Zack's forehead.

Cody got up, and continued to walk quietly into the suite, closing the door to their bedroom. Breakfast; he had lost his appetite. He'll take care of that and the mess later; now it was time to see what was happening inside the Tipton.

He grabbed his comb and ran it through his hair briskly. Then walked casually out the door and down the hallway to the staircase. He counted the stairs, as always, while skipping down at the fastest pace he could keep without falling. Eventually someone else appeared to be coming up the stairs, but Cody did not notice.

The boy walking up jumped to the side, emitting a squeal. Cody brushed his elbow past the kid and immediately looked up, unaware of anyone else here. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," the kid said, "happens to me too."

"That's cool, I'll see you around, I guess." Cody said, assuming the kid was the son of a guest, and he turned around to continue down the stairs.

"Wait," Cody turned back, "Do you know where suite 212 is?"

"Sure I do. Go up two more floors and turn left. It's the only suite with the original sterling silver door knob." Cody said, reminiscing of one of Moseby's trivia.

"Thanks." The boy turned and walked up the stairs, and Cody once again turned and continues down the stairs.

Cody finally made it to the lobby. He walked out and saw Maddie across the room. There was only one other person in the room, which was an old lady reading the paper on the sofa. He began to walk into the ballroom to see if there was a meeting, but Maddie "psssted" him. He turned and saw her motioning for him to come.

He casually walked over and opened his mouth to speak, but Maddie jumped atop of the counter and grabbed his mouth. The other lady looked awkwardly at the scene, and Maddie smiled in return. Maddie stood back up and motioned again for Cody to walk behind the counter. Once he was beside Maddie, she ushered him down. Now they were on their knees, in silence.

A few seconds passed, and Cody said, "Can I speak now?"

"Sure, but I'll talk first." Cody nodded in agreement, beginning to start worrying something may be wrong. "Okay, remember yesterday when Zack...you know?"

Cody felt his cheeks heat up, but nodded reluctantly.

Maddie continued, "Well, that's incest Cody."

"How do you know we were even doing anything?"

"Excuse me? Looking at you two walk into the hotel yesterday provided more than enough proof of what you're doing."

"Well, incest is just a word that labels something that is very controversial and judged differently by each person's opinion. Their opinion," Cody continued, feeling frustrated Maddie was upset by something like this, "is most different from another person's because of the variety of mixes in relationships and how others feel towards them. It is my opinion, about incest, that it's something that should be practiced in the sanctity and privacy of their own home. No one else should have any say in the matter, and they shouldn't be _nosy_ about it either."

Maddie felt silence would be the best answer to Cody's speech. She could argue her point, but felt that was unnecessary. Cody saw this in her eyes and changed the subject while standing back up.

"Where is everyone Maddie?"

"There is a meeting in the ballroom for the Tipton employees. The visitors are somewhere. It hasn't always been like this, only since around fifty minutes ago did it get lonely."

"Strange. Oh, did you get any more chocolate in yet?" Cody asked while walking around to the other side of the counter.

"Not yet, our shipment comes just past noon."

"Alright, thanks Maddie. And please don't tell anyone about that." Cody said as he walked over to the elevator. He entered and was lifted up to his floor. The hallway was empty, and there was noise coming from inside their suite. Cody opened the door and walked in.

Zack was sitting on the couch watching the TV. Cody walked over to where he could see a homemade ideo of his naked twin. "You were curious?"

Zack smiled, "Of course. This is a pretty old tape though. Did my form improve?"

"Zack, of course it did. Back then you were cute and more petite. Everything has gotten more masculine." Cody replied while walking towards his brother and sitting beside him.

"You are as cute and petite as you always were though, and I love that about you. By the way, when is mom supposed to be back."

"She left pretty early, and said she wouldn't be home until this evening to cook us dinner. Then" Cody was cut off; he heard a door knob turning. He looked behind him as that boy walked out of bathroom, wearing only some really tight underwear.

**A/N: I hope this update will last everyone for a little while longer. I've been trying to juggle a few things all at once that all have "trouble" encrypted onto their surface. I think, however, I am finished sorting through all of these dilemmas and things should be back to normal. As soon as everything is fixed completely, I shall take a trip to Europe to see the snow and relax. **


	6. Chapter 6

1"Come over here Jeremy, this is my brother Cody." Zack said. Cody was feeling a bit shocked seeing the half-naked boy from before inside their suite.

"So you're name is Cody?" he asked.

"Yeah, and yours is Jeremy I take it. I thought you were going somewhere else."

"I was, but didn't. Zack has been really nice to me and we were going to play a game. He told me to wait inside the bathroom until you arrived though, so you could join in."

Zack was feeling his face heat up already, Cody was going to enjoy this. "Cody?" Zack said, getting his twin's attention. "Have you looked inside that box yet?"

"No I completely forgot about it."

"Good, get it from under my bed and bring it out here. We're going to use some of those things with Jeremy here."

Cody nodded in understanding, and he began to wonder what Zack could have been thinking. This is a stranger inside of their suite now, and they are about to rape him?!?! Was he crazy? He reluctantly obeyed and walked into their room, and retrieved the box from underneath Zack's bed.

Upon returning, Cody examined the scene: Zack was blushing tremendously red, he saw sitting on the floor beside the couch, which Jeremy was currently laying on. The coffee table was pushed aside so Zack's legs could be spread out. Cody walked over and set the box in front of where he was sitting down, beside his twin.

Zack looked down at the box and made slow, deliberate movements as he was about to open it. He took the utmost care in handling it, and slowly lifted the top of the box off.

Cody was absolutely amazed at what was inside, he was completely shocked. Nothing could have prepared him for this...nothing. For what was inside the box was a brand new pair of Sketcher's tennis shoes.

He continued staring down at the box with his mouth open until drool began dripping down his chin. He looked up wiping it dry, and saw the cutest expression ever on his twin's face.

"I can't believe it!" Zack screamed, and burst into laughter, and Jeremy too, was laughing as he walked off into the bathroom.

"Me neither! You are so cruel!"

"You know you love it." Zack said sitting up, his face red and a wide smile showing.

"Of course I do." Cody replied with a kiss on the lips. Zack fell back onto the couch, pulling Cody along with him so the younger twin was on top while their lips connected. Cody pulled his face up and slid from atop of Zack to his brother's side. "Jeremy will be coming out soon. As soon as he has left, we should move into a more comfortable spot."

Zack agreed, but still proceeded to fondle his twin's long blonde hair. Jeremy, within a whole eternity in the twins' mind, finally exited the suite. The two lovers rushed into their bedrooms and undressed in a frenzy, leaving clothes covering every part of the room.

They began the ritual with the smallest kisses. From there, hands began wandering. Cody was aghast to be first in line; Zack brought his hand down to the groin area. He laid his head upon Cody's chest and ran his cheek down his twin's torso, feeling the soft skin and warm temperature. He took the hard cock into his mouth, through tightly closed lips. He was lowering his lips so very slowly, making sure Cody was enjoying it.

Cody ran his fingers lightly through his brother's hair, and gripped it abruptly when Zack sucked as hard as he could. The older twin rapidly ran his lips up and down the shaft, sucking through his mouth harder and harder, his tongue massaging the gentle flesh as it traveled. Cody's face was getting hot, his toes were tensing and his whole spine arced backward in sheer pleasure. The once gentle hands laid upon Zack's head were now assisting the bouncing movement, quickening it. Cody was moaning at the very bottom of his throat, and the moan escaped through his now parted lips, emitting a cry of ecstasy as his semen flooded into Zack's mouth.

Cody was pulling so hard at Zack's hair, the older twin was unable to overcome the arms pushing and pulling at his head. Once Cody was sure that all of his seed was in his twin's mouth, he let go fell back onto the bed letting out a gasp of air, and continuing to breathe heavily.

Zack was savoring the nectar in his mouth, and took his time swallowing. After, he just laid on top of his brother and they both rolled to their sides in an embrace. Minutes passed, and Cody slowly began to breathe slower. Zack got up and broke the embrace, and leveled his head at Cody's jewel again. The younger twin was not paying attention, so when he felt the gentle lips make contact, it was quite startling; he continued to lay there in silence.

Zack was moving very slowly up and down his brother's dick, being so very gentle; using his tongue to massage with almost no sucking. Cody was feeling the effects of such and small orgasms erupted repeatedly, over the course of ten minutes. He was arching his back, squeezing his toes, wincing in pleasure over the whole time, enjoying each small spasm of intense pleasure. The older twin was noticing the jewel in his mouth going limp, so he quickened his movements until Cody ejaculated another large load.

"Now it's your turn." Cody said devilishly.

"I'd rather not, not yet." Zack replied. His twin could sense depression in Zack's voice, and inquired what was the matter. The response was a nod; nothing. Zack smiled after and came up to smooch his brother. The ritual ended.

**A/N: I am so sorry for the lack of updates. I hope I can get everything to move on smoother now, and I also hope to get back into the routine of writing. I appreaciate all reveiews, or suggestions of stories in this genre. Thanks**


End file.
